Geocoding is a process of identifying geographic coordinates from other geographic data such as street addresses or zip codes. When the geographic coordinates of physical data points (e.g., home addresses) are known, various attributes of each data point may be displayed on a geographic map that contains the data points. A display of geographic patterns of an attribute may reveal regional variations of the attribute.